In the diagram, what is the value of $y$?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(18,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((18,0)--(18,-6),black+linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(4,6)--(18,-6),black+linewidth(1));
draw((18,0)--(18,-0.5)--(17.5,-0.5)--(17.5,0)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
label("$80^{\circ}$",(4.5,5),S);
label("$60^{\circ}$",(1,0),NE);
label("$y^{\circ}$",(18.25,-5),NW);
[/asy]
Answer: Since $\angle ABC + \angle BAC + \angle BCA=180^\circ$ and $\angle ABC=80^\circ$ and $\angle BAC=60^\circ$, then $\angle BCA=40^\circ$.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(18,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((18,0)--(18,-6),black+linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(4,6)--(18,-6),black+linewidth(1));
draw((18,0)--(18,-0.5)--(17.5,-0.5)--(17.5,0)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
label("$80^{\circ}$",(4.5,5),S);
label("$60^{\circ}$",(1,0),NE);
label("$y^{\circ}$",(18.25,-5),NW);
label("$40^{\circ}$",(9.75,0),NW);
label("$A$",(0,0),W);
label("$B$",(4,6),N);
label("$C$",(11,0),SW);
label("$D$",(18,0),N);
label("$E$",(18,-6),SE);
[/asy]

Since $\angle DCE = \angle BCA = 40^\circ$, and looking at triangle $CDE$, we see that $\angle DCE + \angle CED = 90^\circ$ then $40^\circ + y^\circ = 90^\circ$ or $y=\boxed{50}$.